Who Said Three's a Crowd?
by Emiiily
Summary: Oh yes, I'm back with the IJMYN sequel! Luke and Lorelai are happily married, Rory and Jess are growing up fast, what could life possibly throw at our favourite family?
1. The Danes' First Day at School

**Hello! That's right, I'm back :D **

**So after a four month break from writing anything at all, I decided it was time for the long awaited sequel to 'It's Just Me and You Now'. People are still reading that story now, even though it's been finished for so long! **

**I haven't skipped loads, a lot of readers were worrying that I was going to make Rory and Jess really old but I haven't! You'll see anyway when you read... off you go then :D**

Lorelai rolled over peacefully and slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light shining through the gap in the drapes. She got a surprise though.

"Gah," she almost screeched, her hand flying to her heart as she sat up in bed. "Rory, why are you sitting there?" she questioned the girl, narrowing her eyes at the sweet face before her.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," she replied with a smile.

"Why?" She rubbed her head.

"Cause it's school!" she reminded her mother. "And I have to get there soon." Lorelai's eyes widened for a moment as they drifted to the alarm clock on her nightstand, only to relax when she saw what the time actually was.

"Sweets, it's only six thirty," she whined. "We have like two hours till you have to be there."

"But me and Jess have a plan."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, he's gonna tell Auntie Liz that he has to be there early and I'm supposed to tell you, then we'll be the first ones there." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Not gonna happen," she shook her head. "Come on, let's go back to sleep for a little while." She peeled back the covers on Luke's side of the bed and patted the mattress, but Rory pouted stubbornly.

"No, mommy we have to stay awake! We have to get ready."

"Relax, there's plenty of time," she assured her. "Let me just have a little mommy-Rory time before you go off to school." Rory sighed but allowed her mom to tuck her under the covers, before pulling her closer towards her.

"We have to get up soon though," she warned.

"And we will, I promise," she chuckled. "I can't believe you're starting school today." Rory looked up at Lorelai, a smile taking over her features.

"I can't wait," she grinned.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, me and Jess are gonna be in the same class."

"Don't you guys see enough of each other already?" she wondered, and Rory just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Is daddy coming home to help us get ready?" she asked hopefully. Lorelai frowned.

"I don't think so, babe," she said regretfully. "But he said if we stop by the diner first he'll make us breakfast and walk over to the school with us." The little girl's face lit up.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'm gonna have pancakes and syrup, with a chocolate milkshake."

"He'll try to persuade you to have banana flavour instead," Lorelai pointed out knowingly.

"I know," she frowned. "Why does he always think I want banana?"

"Well, that's cause when you were a baby you were obsessed with bananas," she told her. "You used to have banana pancakes for breakfast, you know. And every time we went to the grocery store you made him buy you a banana." Rory scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"I was a weird baby," she decided. "Chocolate is so much better."

"Of course it is," she agreed. "Daddy just worries that you're gonna grow up to be big and fat if you don't eat a banana once in a while." The corners of Rory's mouth turned up slightly.

"I guess I could ask for banana pancakes today, but I'm still having the syrup."

"I'm sure that will make your dad very happy," she smiled. "Now come on, I think we should get up so we have extra time for breakfast."

XXXX

"Come on, we have to hurry," said Rory impatiently as she tugged on both her parents' hands. They were only a few minutes away from the school and the girl was getting excited.

"Will you quit pulling me along?" Luke complained. Rory pouted and let go of their hands, choosing to walk in front of them instead. Lorelai moved in closer to Luke and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe we're doing this already," she said quietly, causing him to turn his head to look at her.

"Doing what?" he wondered.

"Taking her to school. It doesn't seem like two minutes since we were potty training her." Luke looked down at the little girl walking in front of him; he couldn't believe how much she'd grown, and how quickly too. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until she was in high school, and he intended to make the most of his daughter's childhood.

"I know," he agreed. "She's great though, I can't believe how well she's turning out to be." Lorelai chuckled a little bit.

"We're just awesome parents," she nodded.

"Finally!" Rory exclaimed as she looked up at the school building before her. "Come on, we've gotta go inside." She grabbed her parents' hands again and dragged them through the doors. Luke sighed but shared a knowing smile with his wife.

"Okay Ror, we have to find your classroom," said Luke, looking around for some kind of direction. Rory jumped on the spot impatiently; she just wanted to get there so she and Jess could find a good seat together.

"Let's just follow these people," she decided, pulling him along. Lorelai followed, and they soon found what they were looking for. Rory grinned widely as she looked around, and it only intensified when her eyes landed on her cousin slash best friend.

Jess spotted her from where he was standing but he made no move to greet her, and that made Rory confused. "Jess," she called, but the boy turned his back and continued his conversation with his new friends.

Luke watched the interaction, wondering why his nephew was ignoring his daughter; usually they were inseparable. He saw the sad look on Rory's face when she realised he wasn't gonna talk to her and she slowly turned around and made her way over to an empty desk, setting her backpack down on it.

"Did you see that?" Luke asked his wife, who nodded in return.

"Yeah, he found new friends though, that's just what kids do," she shrugged as she smiled sadly at her daughter's fallen expression. She didn't want her kid to be the loner in school, no parent would wish that upon their child, but it looked like that was how it was shaping up to be.

"He shouldn't act so rude, he could at least say hello." He caught Jess' attention and gestured for him to come over, watching as the little boy shuffled over to him.

"Hi Uncle Luke," he greeted, giving his aunt a smile also. Luke gave him a small nudge in the shoulder and Jess narrowed his eyes at him. "What was that for?" he whined.

"Why are you ignoring Rory?" he questioned, causing Jess to sigh.

"She's a girl," he shrugged. Luke rolled his eyes.

"You just realised that?" he deadpanned. "Anyway, you were together last night, what's changed since then huh?" Jess lowered his voice.

"I can't talk to girls at school," he admitted quietly. "All the other boys ignore the girls so that's what I have to do too." Luke sighed tiredly.

"Well now you made her sad, so you have to apologise to her." Jess glanced over at his cousin and a frown set on his face, just as his new friend called him over.

"I'll say sorry tonight," he promised. "I gotta go." With that he shot off in the direction of his friends. Luke ran his hand over his face and turned to Lorelai.

"Why are kids so awkward?" he asked her.

"I bet you hated all the girls when you were that age, Lucas," she teased. "Anyway, I'm gonna go see if she's okay, then we can head off." He nodded and watched her slowly approach their little girl. "Hey sweets, what's the matter?" Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"Jess is being a jerk," she confided. Lorelai brushed her fine hair from her face and smiled softly at her.

"He's just found some new friends, babe, you'll meet some too," she enticed. Rory shrugged again. "You will, believe me."

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Good." She kissed her forehead. "Daddy and I are gonna get going now, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Rory nodded and threw her arms around her mother.

"Bye mommy, I love you."

"I love you too, hon. Have a good day." She nodded again and jumped out of her seat, running straight into her dad's legs.

"Love you daddy."

"Right back at ya." He gave her a hug and a kiss then the young parents watched her trudge back over to her seat alone. "She'll be okay," Luke assured his wife, noticing her concerned expression.

"I know, it's just kinda sad seeing her on her own." Luke took her hand and gave it a squeeze before guiding her out of the classroom. Lorelai glanced back briefly to find an Asian girl approaching Rory with some crayons, before offering her one and sitting down next to her. She smiled to herself then allowed Luke to pull her away.

XXXX

"So what are your plans for today?" Luke asked Lorelai as he poured her coffee in the diner.

"Well Mia let me change my hours so I can work around Rory's school schedule," she explained. "So I start at nine and finish just before three, then it gives me time to head over to the school and pick her up."

"That's good," he nodded. "What are you doing after that?"

"I dunno," she smiled. "Why?"

"It's usually quiet around three in this place, there might be two stools going spare," he said flirtatiously.

"Oh really?" she went along with it. "Will there be coffee?"

"There's always coffee."

"Then I'm there, make sure there's a fresh pot," she reminded him.

"Anything for you, Crazy Lady." Lorelai grinned and polished off her current cup of coffee.

"Okay, I really have to go if I wanna be on time for work." She leaned across the counter and gave him a quick kiss, before picking up her coat. "Don't forget about the porch rail," she warned, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"I won't."

"Good, love you."

"Love you too," he replied as he watched her saunter out of the diner. He smiled to himself and picked up his rag, proceeding to wipe the counter down for the next lot of customers.

XXXX

That afternoon, Lorelai strolled slowly towards the school after finishing her shift at the inn. She had plenty of time to spare until school ended, but she had missed Rory so much that she couldn't wait to see her again.

She approached the building and weaved between the groups of parents chatting amongst themselves. They were all at least ten years older than she was, and she felt a little self conscious as she found a spot near the door to wait for her daughter.

Not ten minutes later, the doors flew open and a young woman led a large group of children outside. Lorelai scanned the crowd for Rory's familiar face and grinned to herself when she found it, with an equally large smile on it. She smiled to herself further when she noticed her daughter holding hands with the same girl that had offered her crayons that morning.

"Mommy!" Rory called excitedly, tugging on Lane's hand to get her to follow her.

"Hey sweets," replied Lorelai, holding her arms out for her to run into. Rory eagerly obliged and abruptly collided with her mother's middle. "Did you have a good day?" Rory nodded and released her grip on Lorelai, turning towards Lane instead. "Who's your friend?" she nudged.

"This is Lane," she introduced. "Lane, this is my mom." The small girl smiled shyly and pushed her glasses further up her nose, and Lorelai couldn't help but smile to herself at how sweet this girl seemed before she had even spoken.

"Hi Lane," Lorelai greeted her. "Did you have a good first day?"

"Yes thanks, Mrs...um..." she paused when she couldn't remember Rory's surname.

"Lorelai is fine," she assured her. "I don't do all that 'Mrs' stuff." Lane nodded quickly, but their conversation was cut off when Lane heard an all too familiar voice.

"Lane Kim, it is time to go home, come." Lorelai took Rory's hand and watched as assumedly Lane's mother ushered her child over.

"Yes momma," the little girl obeyed, before quickly turning to her new best friend. "See you tomorrow Rory." Rory frowned.

"Bye Lane." She waved goodbye and the Danes girls watched the strict parent drag her daughter off towards their house. "Lane's mom is mean," observed Rory, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"She's not necessarily mean, babe, she's just a little stricter than your dad and I are with you," explained Lorelai. "I'm telling you, you've got it easy." Rory smiled and noticed her teacher finish a conversation with another group of parents, before heading in their direction.

"My teacher's coming over," she said in a rush.

"Huh?" Lorelai looked up just in time to come face to face with her daughter's teacher, who was politely holding a hand out for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Hamilton," she introduced herself. Lorelai reached forward and shook her hand.

"Hi," she replied. "I'm Lorelai Danes, Rory's mom." A flash of surprise crossed Mrs Hamilton's face, but she quickly recovered and tried to act nonchalant.

"Oh, Rory's mom," she nodded. "Your daughter's very bright, you know." Lorelai smiled proudly and squeezed the little girl's hand, trying to shake off the fact that this woman had just judged her because of her age.

"I know," she gushed. "I swear she outsmarts her dad and I all the time, it's mind blowing."

"That's cause you two are always wrong," Rory added.

"Okay Miss Smarty-Pants, not everyone has brains the size of Texas." Rory stuck her tongue out at her but couldn't help but smile.

"Well she's certainly something, I think we're gonna have a lot of fun in the next year." Rory nodded in agreement.

"Right, we'd better go see your dad, he'll be waiting for us," said Lorelai.

"Yes, don't let me keep you."

"It was nice to meet you," she said politely.

"You too, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs Hamilton," Rory waved. The woman said goodbye then started to walk away, leaving just the mother and daughter.

"Come on, let's go bug daddy to give us a late afternoon snack." The girls headed over to the diner, where they could see Luke cautiously glancing out of the window, obviously looking for his girls.

"There you are, I was wondering what had happened to you," he greeted them when they entered the establishment.

"Hi daddy!" Rory squealed, jumping up into Luke's arms.

"Hey Ror, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I made a friend."

"You did, huh?"

"Yep, she's called Lane and she lives in the antique store," she told him. Luke's eyebrows shot up in recognition of the family she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, I've seen her mom around a few times, she's um..." he trailed off.

"Mean," added Rory with a nod.

"Over the top," Lorelai contributed. Luke shot her a look, knowing that whatever they said in front of Rory could possibly get back to the lady in question.

"How was your day?" he asked his wife, while he put Rory on her feet.

"Okay I guess, it was the same old stuff," she shrugged. Luke leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips then made his way behind the counter, picking up the coffee pot along his way.

"What are you having?" he asked his daughter, noticing her eyeing Kirk's omelette a few stools down from where she was sitting.

"Um, can I have one of those?" she wondered. "Please?"

"No, I'll be home for dinner tonight so you're not having anything big," he declined. "How about a raspberry muffin?" The girl scrunched her nose up.

"Do you have double chocolate instead?"

"Almond is my final offer," he bargained. Rory twisted her mouth thoughtfully before nodding resignedly.

"Fine," she sighed. Lorelai sipped her coffee while she watched the exchange; she loved the relationship Luke and Rory shared, it was more than she'd ever had with her father and she was glad that Rory had a strong male presence in her life.

"One almond muffin for Rory," Luke said to himself as he plated it up. "What about you?" Lorelai looked longingly over at the selection of pies just waiting for her to dig into.

"Which pie do you have today?"

"Apple or cherry."

"Hmm cherry," she decided. "Make that extra large." Luke nodded, gave it to her then went off to attend to his other customers.

"Your slice of pie is bigger than my muffin," Rory observed as she peered over at Lorelai's plate.

"That's cause I'm bigger than you." Rory pouted.

"This is disgusting," she scrunched her nose up at her almond muffin, but took another bite anyway cause she knew her dad wouldn't give her anything else.

"What's up with you?" asked Luke as he returned to his spot behind the counter.

"This tastes funny," she complained.

"You asked for it."

"No I didn't! You said I couldn't have double chocolate." Luke sighed.

"You coulda had raspberry," he reminded his daughter. Lorelai's personality was shining through in Rory, and he was noticing it more and more every day.

"Can I switch?"

"No way, you've already eaten three quarters of that already," he declined, moving to refill Lorelai's coffee cup. Lorelai chuckled at Rory's attempt to get a brand new muffin, but quickly stopped when she caught Luke's pointed glare. The bells above the door jingled and Liz entered, dragging a whining Jess along with her.

"But mom, I can't talk to her," he said quietly.

"I don't see why not, Jessie," she replied impatiently. Jess glanced over to the counter, noticing that Luke and Lorelai were watching the exchange curiously, while Rory turned away and focussed on the remains of her muffin.

"I'll whisper to you," he told her, gesturing for her to bend down so she could hear him. "I can't talk to Rory cause I ignored her at school today cause I found different friends that are boys," he whispered. "And boys don't talk to girls at school but she got upset and Uncle Luke got mad and said I have to say sorry."

"Okay, stop rambling," she stopped him. "Why don't you go apologize to her then?"

"She hates me now," he admitted sheepishly. Liz had to laugh.

"Jessie, Rory doesn't hate you. She's your cousin, she loves you, and I bet if you go say sorry she'll want to be your friend again." Jess looked unsure. "Go on," Liz nudged him in the direction of the counter.

"Okay," he mumbled. He slowly stepped towards the counter under the watchful gazes of his Mom, Aunt and Uncle, then stopped next to Rory's stool. "Hi Rory." The girl didn't reply, she just continued to eat her muffin.

"Rory, Jess is talking to you," Lorelai prodded. Rory frowned but turned her head to look at her cousin anyway.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at school," he said ashamedly.

"You didn't talk to me all day," Rory reminded him. Luke and Lorelai shared a look, and Luke shook his head tiredly.

"I know," he muttered. "But all my friends don't like girls, so I can't like girls too."

"That's silly."

"I can't talk to you at school, but I will at home," he resolved. Luke decided to interrupt.

"Jess, you're being ridiculous," he said. "You and Rory have been friends since you were one, and I don't see why that has to change now that you go to school." Jess looked down at the floor.

"I guess we could still hang out at school," he decided. "Like at recess and stuff."

"What will your friends say?" asked Rory. Jess shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell them they gotta be nice to you." Rory's smile grew gradually and she jumped down from her stool.

"Okay," she grinned. The kids linked hands and ran towards a table, climbing up onto the chairs and chatting animatedly with one another.

"Kids," muttered Luke as he shook his head.

"Gotta love 'em though," Lorelai said.

"Can't help but," he agreed.

"Did Rory have a good day at school?" Liz inquired, sitting on the stool that Rory had just vacated.

"I think so," nodded Lorelai. "She was a bit upset when we left but I think she was fine once she made a friend."

"She made a new friend?"

"Yeah, they seem to get along really well. What about Jess though, he's turned into Mr Popular," she chuckled.

"I know, all he's talked about since I picked him up is who he met today, it's kinda cute actually."

"I'll bet. So how come I didn't see you when I picked up Rory?"

"I was running a bit late," admitted Liz. "I got there ten minutes after I was supposed to and poor Jessie was standing there with his teacher waiting for me."

"You should have called; I would have taken him with me."

"See I didn't actually think of that at the time," she laughed. "Would have worked out better if I had." Liz looked over to the kids. "I'd better get going; TJ will be waiting for us."

"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Liz nodded.

"Come on Jessie, time to go home."

"Just five more minutes," he pleaded from his seat.

"You'll see Rory tomorrow at school, now come on." Jess sighed in defeat before getting up from his chair and uttering a quick goodbye to his cousin.

"Bye Jessica," bid Lorelai. The boy narrowed his eyes at her the way he always did when she called him that, but waved to his Aunt and Uncle anyway. "Rory and I should head off too," Lorelai said after Liz had left. "The movies aren't gonna watch themselves."

"You're ditching me for a couple of movies," joked Luke. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm sorry, the bond between me and the VHS will not be destroyed by anyone, not even you."

"I'm hurt," he deadpanned.

"You should be." She got up and leaned over the counter to kiss him goodbye. "See you when you get home."

"Don't make too much of a mess while I'm not there," he warned. "Cause you'll be cleaning it up if you do."

"Me, mess? I think you have me mixed up with somebody else," she teased.

"Yeah right, and don't feed Rory any junk food, we're having dinner in a few hours."

"Yes Lucas, can I go now?" He gestured towards the door and Lorelai grabbed her purse. "Time to go, Ror," she called.

"Okay, bye daddy."

"Make sure your mom doesn't get up to any mischief," he told her.

"You got it," she attempted to wink before skipping out of the diner after her mother. Luke watched after them and smiled, before going to refill everyone's coffee.

XXXX

"Babe, can you zip me up?" Lorelai asked Luke a few nights later. They were getting ready for Friday Night dinner in their bedroom and she was taking ages, as usual.

"Sure, turn around." Lorelai turned so her back was facing him and he slowly pulled up the zipper on her dress, his knuckles grazing her skin as he did. "All done," he announced. Lorelai smiled and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. In turn, he planted his hands firmly on her hips and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hmm, do you think my parents would mind if we just sent Rory to dinner and we stayed here?" she wondered.

"I think they'd notice," he nodded. "And I'm sure they wouldn't be happy with us sending their five year old granddaughter to Hartford by herself."

"You make a valid point."

"But as soon as we get back from dinner and put Rory to bed, I'm all yours," he offered. Lorelai grinned.

"I look forward to it," she said, before going in for his lips again. Rory chose that moment to enter the room, immediately wincing at the scene before her.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes with both hands. The young couple pulled apart and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Rory your timing is terrible," Lorelai complained, removing her arms from around her husband's neck and playing around with his tie instead.

"Why are you always being gross?" she asked. Luke chuckled and batted Lorelai's hands away from his collar, walking over to his daughter instead.

"Cause we know how much it annoys you," he joked as he picked her up and swung her around a few times.

"Daddy put me down!" she squealed. Luke complied and she pouted up at him.

"What's that for?" he asked sternly.

"You're mean."

"What did I do?" Rory looked up at him for a moment, seeming to contemplate her answer.

"Kissing and stuff," she mumbled. Lorelai giggled and held her arms out to her daughter.

"Come here, sweets." Rory sauntered over to her mom and allowed her to wrap her arms around her. "I love you so much, you know."

"Mommy," she complained.

"It's true!" Lorelai pulled away and started playing with Rory's hair instead. "You look very pretty in your dress too." Rory beamed proudly at the compliment.

"Thank you," she smiled. Lorelai patted her head.

"Go find your purple headband, it'll look really good with this dress," she told her. "And get your coat on."

"Okay, no kissing while I'm gone though," she warned, and Lorelai nodded in reply. The couple watched their daughter leave before Luke stepped over to his wife and kissed her again.

"Didn't you hear the boss just now?" joked Lorelai.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he muttered before cutting off her smile with another kiss.

XXXX

"Come in, come in," Emily greeted the three of them at the door. They gave their coats to the maid before making their way into the living room where Richard was waiting for them.

"Grandpa!" squealed Rory, running towards the man and jumping into his lap.

"Hello sweetheart," he chuckled. "Tell me, how do you like school?"

"I love it," she grinned. "I wish we could go to school on Saturdays and Sundays too." Richard smiled to himself.

"I used to think the same thing when I was at school," he mused. Lorelai and Luke took a seat on the couch as Emily handed them their usual drink choices, before they all took their attention to Richard and Rory's conversation.

"Did you love school too?" Rory inquired.

"Oh of course I did," replied Richard. "The best days of my life were spent at school."

"Really?" interrupted Emily. Richard looked over at her, noticing her expectant expression.

"Besides our wedding day, Emily," he assured her. Lorelai looked between the two before clearing her throat. "And the day you were born of course," he added.

"Hmm, just checking you hadn't forgotten about that day."

"Lorelai, I will never forget about it," he told her.

"I guess I am pretty memorable," she nodded, before they were interrupted by Rory.

"Mommy, what are your favourite days?" she wondered. Lorelai smiled at her.

"The day you were born, of course. And when your dad and I got married." Rory scrambled off of Richards lap and went to her father instead, climbing onto his and leaning back against his chest.

"What about you, daddy?" Luke looked to be thinking for a few moments, gaining a slap on the arm from Lorelai. "Our wedding day, and the day I met you," he decided. Rory furrowed her brows.

"The day I was born, you mean," she corrected him. Luke glanced up at Lorelai momentarily before taking his attention back to their daughter and nodding methodically.

"Sure," he agreed. "The day you were born." He looked at Emily and Richard, who were both staring at their granddaughter.

Rory was unaware that she didn't meet Luke until she was ten months old, or that he wasn't her real dad. Neither Luke nor Lorelai had mentioned Christopher in front of their daughter, and on the rare occasion that they did discuss the man in question, it would be upstairs in their bedroom after Rory was sound asleep.

"Rory, I bought a new book a few days ago, would you like me to show it to you before dinner?" Richard asked, successfully changing the subject and diverting Rory's attention. The little girl nodded enthusiastically before following her grandfather out of the room, while the other three adults let out a sigh of relief that they had avoided talking about Christopher Hayden once again.

After dinner, and after Richard had read to Rory from his new book, the five year old fell asleep and Luke took her up to her room, which was formerly the nursery. He returned downstairs to overhear Emily asking Lorelai a question.

"When are you going to tell Rory about Christopher?" Both Luke and Lorelai tensed up at the mere mention of the name.

"I don't know, mom," she replied, and Richard could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"But when Luke adopted Rory we said we'd tell her together when she was old enough to understand," she insisted. "I feel that she's old enough now, and she's so smart, she'll definitely understand what's going on.

"This isn't something we can just jump into," Luke added in. "We have to think about how she's gonna react and how it's gonna affect her."

"She has to find out sometime, now is as good of a time as any," said Emily firmly.

"Mom," Lorelai cut her off. "Just think about it; we tell Rory that Luke isn't her real dad, then she wants to meet Christopher. She has no idea of what happened when she was a baby, but we know exactly what went on. What if she wants to start going out for the day with him, do you remember what happened the last time he took her out?"

"But..."

"No mom, I won't allow it. I don't want my daughter going off with some irresponsible twenty one year old that kidnapped her five years ago. It's too risky."

"They could have supervised visits," she suggested. "At least one out of the four of us could be there when they see each other."

"How many times do I have to say no?" she asked frustratedly. "God, after everything Christopher did, after everything we went through to get him out of our lives. Now you want to welcome him back with open arms and he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve the privilege of getting to know Rory." Luke put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders in an act of comfort, while Richard placed his hand on Emily's knee, silently telling her to drop the conversation.

"We won't do anything you don't want us to, will we Emily?" he asked his wife, and she simply shook her head in reply.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice asked from behind them. They all turned to see Rory standing at the bottom of the staircase, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hey sweets, what are you doing up?" Lorelai questioned.

"I heard shouting, what were you arguing about?" she innocently wondered.

"We weren't arguing Ror, we were just having a discussion," Luke told her.

"Sounded like arguing." Emily frowned at her granddaughter's perception.

"It was nothing for you to worry about, babe," assured Lorelai. "Now what do you say we go home and get you to bed?"

"Okay," she nodded sleepily.

Once they were at the front door and they had their coats on, Luke took Rory out to the truck while Lorelai hung back to talk to her parents.

"Look, uh, will you promise me that you won't do anything regarding the Christopher situation?" she pleaded. "I'm not ready to deal with that yet, Luke, Rory and I have a really good thing going and I don't want him coming into the picture and messing it all up."

"We won't interfere, Lorelai," Richard put his daughter's mind at ease.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "I just...I don't trust him. He's twenty one now; I bet all he does is drink and party."

"That's probably all you'd do if you didn't have Rory to think of," Emily countered, and Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I guess we'll never find out, huh?" She looked out to the truck to see that Luke was waiting patiently for her in the driver's seat. "I'll see you next week anyway." She gave them both a hug before going out to join her family in the car.

She loved her life exactly how it was and there was no way she was going to let Christopher Hayden come in and ruin it all for them.

**So...I can tell that it's gonna take me a while to get back into all this, but bear with me and I hope this wasn't a disappointing start...it's only the beginning though, I have some things planned for this story.**

**I've been pretty busy lately so I don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready. I was gonna wait till I had a few written before I posted this but I wanted to show it to you all already! I hope you enjoyed it anyways, you know what to do next :P **

**Hope to see you soon, it'll be nice to hear from everyone again!**

**Emily.**


	2. Promotions and Proposals

**Hello everyone! **

**Thanks to everyone that's added an alert, favourite or a review on this story, it is much appreciated. I think I replied to most of the reviews, sorry if I missed you out though. I hope to hear from you again :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

"Danes family movie marathon now in session," Lorelai called to Luke and Rory, who were messing around in the kitchen with something or other. "Those two are up to something," she countered.

"They're getting healthy snacks, I think," replied Jess, who was settled on the couch next to his Aunt.

"Waste of time if you ask me, who needs those?"

"I like healthy stuff," Jess shrugged.

"Little weirdo," muttered Lorelai.

"I like candy too," he defended himself. "Can I have some Pringles now?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"You know that's breaking the rules, don't you?"

"What rules?" he asked innocently.

"Jess, Jess, Jess," she said while shaking her head. "You should really come to these things more often. One of the rules is no eating the snacks before the movie starts, cause then you don't have enough to last you till the end."

"Can I just have one?" he begged. Lorelai sighed.

"Fine, just one though," she warned. "And don't tell Rory I let you have it."

"Promise," he smiled as he dug his hand into the tube, pulling out a single sour cream and onion chip.

"You'd better mean that, cause I'll be dead if they find out."

"Find out what?" Luke asked as he entered the room holding a bowl, Rory traipsing along after him.

"Oh nothing," she brushed off. "What's in the bowl?"

"Green salad with Sookie's homemade dressing," he replied, causing Lorelai to shudder.

"God, eat some popcorn once in a while," she muttered. Luke watched Rory settle on the couch next to Jess, then noticed that he'd be squashed up at the opposite side to his wife.

"Am I meant to sit on the floor?" he questioned. "Move over kids." Rory and Jess shuffled along and Luke took up residence next to Lorelai, draping his arm across her shoulders as her head automatically fell onto his.

"Those two are gross," they heard Rory whisper to Jess, and it caused a smile to cross both adults' faces.

"My mom and TJ are like that too," Jess replied.

"It's disgusting," she complained. "They always kiss."

"My ears are burning, are yours honey?" joked Lorelai, prodding Luke in the chest.

"Just a little," he chuckled. "If you both think we're so 'gross' then why don't you go sit in another room?"

"Cause then we'll miss movie night," retorted Rory. "Missing movie night is breaking one of the movie night rules." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Those rules are stupid."

"Lucas!" Lorelai gasped. "I can't believe you would say that."

"Jeez," he complained. "Any sane person would agree with me."

"Wow, you're just full of insults tonight." She narrowed her eyes. "You know what; maybe I don't wanna sit next to someone who can't accept my movie night rules."

"Well maybe you should go sit over there then," he suggested, pointing to the armchair off to the side of the couch.

"Uh, I think you should be the one to move."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause I was here first!" she argued. "And I'm banishing you from the couch, that's the consequence of mocking the rules." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I don't think..." Luke was cut off abruptly.

"Stop it!" Rory interrupted. "You're acting like five year olds." Lorelai furrowed her brows.

"You two are five year olds," she pointed out.

"Yeah and even we don't act that like," Jess laughed, and Rory joined in.

"Fine, Luke you can stay where you are, if you apologise to me." Luke tutted.

"I apologise," he muttered.

"Hmm that didn't sound very heartfelt," she observed. Luke grabbed the remote and hit play, causing the movie to pop up on their TV.

"Oh look the movie's starting, no talking during the movie remember," he told her with a grin on his face. She knew he was mocking her, so she gave him a funny look then switched her attention to 'Home Alone'.

XXXX

"What time is it?" Lorelai yawned when the credits started.

"Nine thirty," Luke replied. Her head dropped to his shoulder and her eyes fell closed.

"I must be getting old," she said. "The night should be just beginning for me."

"We've turned into typical parents," he nodded. "Our youth disappeared when Rory learned how to walk." Lorelai raised her head to catch a glimpse of the two children, finding them snuggled up together fast asleep.

"We've gotta get Jess home," said Lorelai, smiling at how adorable they were.

"I'll take him," he offered. "I'll get Rory in bed first." They got up from the couch and Lorelai watched Luke carefully lift their daughter to his body, trying her best not to wake her. He carried her through to her room and placed her on her bed, tucking the covers around her the way he knew she liked them. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning to Lorelai. "I'll take Jess round to Liz's then," he said.

"Okay," she kissed him. "Hurry back." Luke smiled and kissed her one more time, before leaving the girls alone. Lorelai approached Rory's bedside and leaned down to kiss her. "Love you, sweets," she whispered.

Once Rory's door had closed behind her, Lorelai trudged upstairs, discarding her clothes as she went. She entered the bathroom, leaving the door open and turned the faucet on the tub, watching the hot water fill the basin. After adding bubbles, she shed her bra and panties and climbed into the steaming tub, settling into pure bliss.

That's where Luke found her a half an hour later.

"Hey, I found clues," he said quietly as he entered the bathroom holding a wad of clothing.

"Huh?" she asked dozily.

"Well I had to follow the clues to find my prize," he explained, perching on the edge of the tub and running his hand through her damp hair.

"Then I guess a congratulations is in order," she chuckled before noting the time. "Do you know what hurry back means? It's almost ten fifteen."

"I know, Liz started talking and she's exactly like you," he said. "Once she starts you can't get her to shut up."

"Hey!" she whined. "I take offense to comments like that." The pout made it onto her face, and Luke's smirk grew.

"You know it's true, stop kidding yourself."

"Fine," she agreed begrudgingly. "Are you gonna join me?" she asked as she ran her hand along his denim clad thigh. He grabbed her hand and examined it.

"Judging by how wrinkled you are, I'd say you've been in there long enough," he told her pointedly, causing Lorelai to roll her eyes.

"You're such a prude," she complained. "Live a little, get all wrinkly with me."

"I'll pass, maybe in my next lifetime, as a fish." She had to laugh at that comment. "I'm gonna go to bed and if you haven't joined me in ten minutes time, I'm falling asleep," he warned her.

"I think I can get dried off in ten minutes," she nodded. Luke turned around from his place by the doorframe and shook his head.

"I wouldn't bother," he replied smoothly before leaving her alone in the bathroom. That got her motivated.

XXXX

"Lorelai!" Sookie squealed a couple of days later as she entered the lobby at the inn.

"Sookie!" she replied, in an equally excited voice. "Why am I excited?"

"Because I'm engaged," she exclaimed, holding her left hand out to show her best friend her ring.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" she shrieked, gaining attention from some guests, and Mia who had appeared from her office at the noise.

"I know," she giggled. "I'm getting married!"

"Sookie, that's wonderful news," Mia said warmly, "I'm very happy for you both."

"Thanks Mia," she smiled.

"When did it happen?" Lorelai questioned.

"Last night, he made dinner and had it ready for when I got home. Obviously he can't cook when I'm there cause I know he's doing it wrong and he locks me out of the kitchen and it bugs me so much, but..."

"Sook, fast forwarding right now," she told her.

"Right, so he made dinner and there were candles and music, it was perfect," she gushed.

"Wow, I can't believe it," she grinned. "I mean it only took the guy four years to pluck up the courage to ask."

"Yeah, for a while I thought he was never gonna propose," she frowned. "But he did! And I'm a fiancée now!" There was a smitten expression on Sookie's face for a while, but it soon turned into panic. "Do you think it's okay to do the catering for your own wedding or do I need to hire someone? Cause I'm sure they'd do it wrong, and I want everything to be perfect..."

"Sook, calm down," soothed Lorelai. "We can get together at lunch and start planning."

"You wanna help me plan?" she asked, touched that Lorelai would even offer.

"Course I do, I've been waiting for this day for years! Plus you helped me plan my wedding so I wanna return the favour."

"Thanks," she smiled, beginning to get emotional. Lorelai pulled her into a hug and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Come over to the house after work, okay? I'll dig out my old bridal magazines to give us some ideas."

"Okay," she sniffled, pulling out of the hug. "I'm getting married," she said, obviously she was still getting used to the idea.

"I know, hon, and it's gonna be amazing." Sookie nodded and made her way into the kitchen to start her shift for the day, leaving Lorelai and Mia out near the front desk.

"Lorelai, can I talk to you in my office for a minute?" requested Mia. She looked quite serious, and Lorelai immediately began to wonder what she could possibly want to discuss with her.

"Sure Mia," she answered, following the elder woman. "What do you wanna talk about?" They took their seats and Lorelai waited patiently for Mia to get started.

"You've been working here for four years now, Lorelai," she began. You've worked as head maid for two years and you've done an exceptional job at keeping things under control."

"Okay, thanks," she said slowly.

"Laurence is leaving," she stated.

"The...junior manager?" questioned Lorelai, and Mia nodded.

"Yes and I was thinking about hiring someone new to take over," she paused, "But then I thought; I know someone who would be perfect for the job, and they already have some experience working behind the desk." Pause. "But then I'd have to find a new head maid that was as good as the old one..." she trailed off, leaving Lorelai to figure it all out on her own. It took twenty five seconds, but she got there eventually.

"You want me to be a junior manager!" she exclaimed, in complete and utter shock.

"Got it in one," she laughed.

"Oh my god, this is shaping up to be the best day! Sookie's getting married, I got a promotion..."

"There's one problem though," Mia cut through her excitement.

"A problem?" The smiled disappeared from her face for a moment.

"Yes, you see being a manager doesn't just require experience, usually some form of qualification goes with it." Lorelai immediately frowned.

"And I don't have any at all," she said knowingly.

"No, that's why I picked this up for you." Mia opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a pamphlet, handing it over to her young employee.

"GED prep courses," she read aloud.

"I can accept you for the job if you get your GED," she said simply. "There are classes at Hartford Community College on Monday and Wednesday nights, think about it okay?"

"I will," she nodded. "I don't know why I never thought about doing this before."

"That doesn't matter now, it's never too late to go to college," she told her. Lorelai smiled and began flipping through the leaflet. "If you need help with the tuition, I can lend a hand."

"Thank you, but I think we're okay," she answered. "We've been saving for two and a half years, I think we're set."

"That's good to hear, I hated it when you were in trouble."

"Yeah, but we saved a lot of money with my parents buying us the house, and we haven't really spent much in the meantime."

"Great, so you'll get in touch with me when you've decided what you want to do?" she asked hopefully.

"I will, I think I'm gonna go for it but I'll talk to Luke first."

"Okay dear, I look forward to working on your management skills with you," she winked. Lorelai grinned and walked around the desk to envelope Mia in a tight hug.

"I love you so much," she murmured. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

XXXX

"Luke, I'm gonna be a junior manager!" she announced as she entered the diner, her voice drowning out the ringing of the bells above the door.

"Oh congratulations honey," Patty said sincerely.

"Thanks Patty," she grinned.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Luke as he came out of the kitchen. "I heard manager and that was it."

"Hi," she greeted, leaning over the counter to kiss him. "I'm getting promoted to junior manager."

"What? That's great!" he said happily. "When do you start?" Lorelai sighed, while Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"See that's the thing," she began. "I have to get my GED before Mia can hire me as a manager."

"That's okay," he nodded. "I mean, there are classes you can go to, right?"

"Yeah, Mia gave me this pamphlet about prep courses." She pulled the leaflet out of her purse. "I can take the class at Hartford Community College, twice a week."

"That sounds good," he agreed.

"Yeah, it's $195 for a sixty hour course," she frowned. "Think we can swing it?"

"Of course, it's an important part of your career. That's a good enough reason to dip into the savings," he decided. Lorelai had a distant expression as she looked over the information in the pamphlet. "What's on your mind?" he wondered.

"Oh, I was just thinking, you know, it'll be weird going back to a place of education," she said thoughtfully. "Last time I was in a school I weighed five hundred pounds." Luke smiled.

"So you were one hundred and ten pounds, and Rory was the other three hundred and ninety?" he chuckled.

"No silly, that was my craving for Milk Duds." She took a few gulps of her coffee, before changing the subject entirely. "Hey, so Sookie and Jackson are finally engaged," she said excitedly.

"More good news," commented Luke. "When did that happen?"

"Last night, she told me this morning at work, she's really excited."

"Does that mean I have to wear a suit?" he winced.

"Oh yeah definitely, or maybe even a tux," she teased. Luke growled in frustration then went to refill everyone's coffee. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was wearing anything that wasn't flannel.

XXXX

"Rory, can you get the door please?" Lorelai called downstairs. Rory sighed but went to answer it anyway.

"Hi Sookie!" she greeted excitedly as she swung the door open. She crashed into her surrogate Aunt and wrapped her arms around her middle, causing Sookie to run a hand through the girl's hair lovingly.

"Hey kitten," she cooed. "Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs," she replied, leading Sookie into the living room and settling on the couch. "I don't know what she's doing but she's been up there for ages."

"I'm changing!" came Lorelai's irritated reply.

"So did your mom tell you the news?" she wondered. Rory shook her head confusedly and Sookie's face immediately lit up.

"Jackson and I are getting married," she told her. Rory grinned.

"Cool," she answered. "Do I get to be a bridesmaid for you?"

"Course you do," she said, like it was obvious she would be part of the bridal party.

"And do I get to wear a pretty dress?"

"You bet."

"When?" The questions were getting persistent now.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetie, but your mom and I about to plan that now."

"Okay," she sighed dejectedly.

"Right, I'm here," Lorelai announced as she descended the stairs. She dropped a large pile of magazines on the coffee table, making it land with a thud.

"Wow, that's a lot of magazines," stated Sookie. "Are we really gonna look through all those?"

"It won't be the first time," she laughed. "We must have looked through each of these at least four times already."

"All I can say is we must have had a lot of time on our hands."

"Come on, let's get started," she pushed. Sookie picked up the first magazine from the pile, blowing the dust off the cover.

"They're a little dusty," she commented.

"Oh, they've been in the attic for two and a half years," she brushed off. "Just bash it against the couch before you open it."

"Can I look at one, mommy?" requested Rory, eyeing the pretty flowers on the cover.

"Sure hon, go crazy." She watched her daughter open it to the first page and begin reading the text. She left her to it though; it was a good way for her to practise her reading.

"Ooh, I like this idea," Sookie said thoughtfully, pointing to the page.

"Hmm, too cutesy," she decided. "Too many ribbons."

"Yeah I guess, we'd never be able to afford it anyway."

After looking through six of the magazines, Sookie closed her seventh one halfway through and turned to her best friend. Rory was still reading her first so she wanted to talk to Lorelai while the girl was distracted.

"So, you and Luke have been married for what, two years?" she asked abruptly. Lorelai looked up at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Two and a half, why?" she questioned suspiciously, she almost didn't wanna know.

"Two and a half years is a long time," she nodded. "Especially in a marriage."

"Yeah...what are you getting at?"

"Usually after that amount of time in a marriage, kids have been discussed, conceived even," she winked.

"I'm not pregnant, Sookie," she stated boldly, causing Rory's ears to tune into the conversation. She kept her head in her magazine though.

"But you could be," she whined. "Don't you want more kids?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Luke and I haven't really talked about it."

"That's bull, of course you have," she insisted.

"Sookie," she hushed, gesturing towards Rory. The girl chose that moment to interject.

"Am I getting a brother or sister?" she asked innocently.

"No," snapped Lorelai. "Why don't you go get a snack?"

"Okay," she said in defeat. She got up and left the living room, leaving the adults to talk alone.

"I want more kids," she admitted quietly. "But it's not the right time; Mia just gave me a promotion and I'm taking these GED classes, I don't wanna be pregnant on top of all that."

"Fine," she reluctantly let it go. "But I wanna see some babies coming outta you soon," she warned. Lorelai laughed.

"I'm only twenty one, one kid's enough for now," she told her.

"You don't wanna wait too long, you know, you'll end up having to deal with a stroppy teenager and a screaming baby at the same time. That won't be fun."

"Come on, I can hardly see Rory being a stroppy teenager. I mean, have you met her?"

"You're right, she's a sweetie," she giggled. "You've been very lucky with her.

"Tell me about it."

XXXX

Two weeks later, Luke entered their bedroom to find Lorelai dressed in a dark grey pantsuit.

"You're a bit dressed up aren't you?" he asked her.

"I wanna look professional, Luke," she argued.

"You know everyone will be lazy high school dropouts wearing baggy jeans and baseball caps off to the side," he pointed out.

"Excuse me?" She fingered his own blue baseball cap teasingly.

"Mine's backwards!" he defended himself. "And I'm not a high school dropout."

"I know babe, but I am," she nodded. "And I wanna look like the most professional dropout in the room."

"You'll win that, hands down," he assured her.

"Good." She slipped into her black heels, which she found on sale, then examined her reflection in the mirror. "Do I look acceptable?"

"You look uh, kinda sexy," he admitted shyly, a slight blush making it's way into his cheeks.

"I do?" she went along with it.

"Oh yeah...making me wanna take it right off of you," he whispered. Lorelai giggled.

"You know, we've been married for a couple of years but you still blush when you flirt with me," she teased him. "It's cute."

"I'm not cute," he growled, the moment lost.

"You keep telling yourself that." Before he could retort, she picked up her purse and left the room, leaving him no choice but to follow. "I'd better get going; I don't wanna be late on my first night."

"No, cause you're a professional right?"

"Right," she nodded with a smile. "Rory I'm leaving." They heard the patter of small feet then the girl in question appeared in the foyer.

"Have a good time, mommy," she said as she wrapped her arms around her mother's middle.

"I'll try to babe," she chuckled. "You'd better be in bed by the time I get back."

"I will be," she mumbled. "Bye."

"I'll be back at half nine," she told Luke. "You'd better wait up for me."

"Count on it," he promised before giving her a quick kiss. "Drive safe." Luke and Rory waved to her from the porch, as she got into her 1985 Jeep CJ-7 that Luke had bought her for her twenty-first birthday that year. Luke closed the door behind them and Rory looked up at him expectantly. "What?"

"What are we doing tonight?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I thought we could maybe...bake something, for your mom." Rory's face lit up.

"Yeah, let's do that!" she squealed. "Can we make a cake?"

"I was thinking of cupcakes or brownies," he said. "I'm not doing a whole cake."

"Okay, cupcakes then," she decided. "They're like mini cakes."

"Yes they are," he nodded as they walked through to the kitchen. "Can you remember what we need?"

"Um...cupcake cases," she said wisely."

"They would help," he agreed. "What else?"

"A mixing bowl."

"And..." Rory looked panicked as she tried to remember what else they would require, while Luke sighed to himself. "Think of the ingredients, rather than the equipment." The girl's face lit up and she went into one of the cupboards, pulling out a bag of self-raising flour. "Well done," he praised, "Anything else?"

"Eggs, cause you have to crack it over the bowl," she remembered. Luke nodded and picked a few eggs from the packet, also picking up the other ingredients. Once he'd measured them all out and sifted them into the bowl, Rory jumped on the spot. "Can I help now?" she asked, she'd been bugging him to let her do something since they started but Luke had declined every time.

"Fine," he backed down. "You can mix this together." Rory grinned and climbed up onto her footstool so she could see, as Luke handed her a wooden spoon. "Mix it really well, okay?" She nodded and placed her spoon in the mixture, before whizzing it around quickly causing the bowl to go flying. "Rory," he scolded. "Be careful."

"Sorry daddy," she muttered. Luckily Luke had managed to grab the bowl before anything got spilled and he held onto the sides of it protectively.

"I'll hold it while you mix," he told her. Rory nodded and smiled as the ingredients started to resemble cake mixture.

"Look daddy, I'm doing it!" she exclaimed, grinning proudly. Luke had to smile himself and he gave her a quick pat on the head.

"Yeah, well done Ror," he praised. He watched her for a few moments, marvelling at how well she was growing up. He loved these alone moments with Rory; of course he loved it when Lorelai was there too, but there was something special about the nights when she had to work late and he could spend some valuable bonding time with his daughter.

"I think it's ready," decided Rory, pushing the mixture aside. "Did you put this thingy on?" she asked, as she pointed to the oven. Luke chuckled.

"The oven, you mean?"

"Yeah that," she nodded.

"It's on," he assured her. "First you've gotta help me put the mixture into the cases."

It wasn't long before the mixture was divided into twelve and was rising nicely in the oven. Rory sat in front of it watching them gradually cook, while Luke got to work on washing the dishes.

"They look ready daddy, they're light brown," Rory observed, reaching forward to open the oven door. Luke dried his hands off and turned around just in time to see Rory grasping the door handle.

"Rory stop!" he demanded, rushing over to prevent the little girl from burning herself. "How many times have I told you never to touch the oven when it's on?" He pulled her hands away from it quickly, his heart still hammering loudly in his chest. He thought he was gonna have a panic attack he was that worried.

"Sorry," she apologised quietly as she looked down at the floor.

"Do you know what could have happened if you'd have touched that?"

"I'd burn myself," she answered.

"Right, so never ever do that again, understand?" She nodded in reply, then Luke pointed to their dining table in the middle of the kitchen. "Go sit at the table and wait for the cupcakes to cool down before you touch them."

Rory sighed dejectedly; her dad never let her help with the baking part, it was only the mixing and decorating that he let her do. She waited patiently for the cakes to cool down, before the two started to decorate them together, putting the five year old in a good mood once again.

XXXX

Lorelai stepped out of her first class and headed over to the vending machine in the corridor. She'd been in that classroom for three hours, and she was in desperate need of some sugar. She watched her selection make it's way forward in the machine, before getting stuck right at the last minute before it was about to drop.

"Come on!" she whined in annoyance, giving the thing a small kick. It was a pathetic attempt to get it to work, and she sighed loudly.

"You've just gotta shake it a little," she heard a man's voice behind her. "Can I?" She turned around and saw a young man about a year or so younger than her, gesturing towards the offending machine.

"Oh uh...sure," she shrugged as she stepped aside. He grasped it at both sides and gave it a small shake, watching as her BabyRuth dropped to the bottom.

"There ya go," he said, holding the candy bar out to her.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully

"So...did I just see you in the GED prep class?" he wondered.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm Lorelai Danes."

"Daniel Atkinson," he introduced himself. They shook hands briefly, before Daniel jumped in with the questioning. "So why didn't you finish high school?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at the nosy man.

"It's complicated," she shrugged. There was no way she was gonna tell the story to this stranger.

"I see," he nodded. "Uh, are you free now? Cause we could go get a drink..." he trailed off. Lorelai shut her eyes for a moment; she hated it when this happened, she never told Luke about it cause she knew he'd flip out.

"I can't, sorry." She was about to walk away when he spoke again.

"Well...some other time then?" She shook her head slowly.

"I really can't," she insisted, before holding her left hand up in the air and pointing to her rings. "I'm married."

"Oh," he murmured in realisation. "Sorry, I mean...I didn't know."

"It's okay," she ensured. "Don't worry about it." She was gonna walk away this time, but he stopped her again.

"Maybe we could be friends then?" he suggested.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll see you on Thursday, Daniel." And with that she walked away, with no interruptions this time.

She entered the house just over thirty minutes later, dropping her purse next to the phone and joining Luke on the couch.

"How was class?" he asked, taking in how drained she looked.

"Long," she sighed as she leaned into him slightly. "Now I remember what school was like."

"Apparently your school days are supposed to be the best days of your life," he told her.

"Pfft, who made that theory must have been out of their mind." Luke laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Did Rory get to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, she was in bed by eight," he assured her. "After she made me read two books to her."

"You're just a push over," she teased. "You can't resist the Rory eyes."

"I don't think there are many people that can." Lorelai smiled and patted Luke's knee, as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna say goodnight, why don't you go warm the bed up for me?" she asked seductively.

"I will, don't take too long though," he warned her. She shook her head then walked through to Rory's room, pushing the door open slowly. She took in the sight of her daughter sleeping soundly with her Sesame Street sheets wrapped around her, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She made sure she was properly tucked in before leaving a light kiss on her forehead.

"Night honey, I love you," she whispered. She watched her sleep for a few more moments, then got up and left the room, leaving the door open a crack. She immediately noticed the plastic tub sitting on the table, holding the cupcakes Luke and Rory had made earlier. That just made her smile even more.

She entered her and Luke's bedroom ten minutes later after she'd finished in the bathroom, giving him a coy smile as she stepped out of her clothes and climbed into bed in just her underwear.

"What's that grin for?" he wondered suspiciously.

"Are those cupcakes for me?"

"Yeah, we thought it'd be nice to bake you something, and of course Rory jumped at the idea."

"Aw thank you," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "You big softie." Luke groaned.

"I'm not..." he sighed, deciding that if she was still calling him that almost four years after they'd met, then he was never going to get her to stop. Lorelai settled against him and he wrapped his arms around her. There was a silence for a few minutes, where Luke drew slow circles on her back with his fingers, lulling her into a relaxed state.

"Luke?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we should tell Rory about Christopher," she blurted. Luke's head shot up and Lorelai took the opportunity to turn onto her side so she could look at him.

"You don't?" he questioned.

"Think about it; if we tell her that you're not her real father, it's just gonna mess everything up. I mean, he kidnapped her, set the diner on fire and ended up in jail. Do you really want our daughter hanging around with somebody like that?" Luke ran his hand down her exposed side, taking in what she had just said.

"If it was just up to me then she'd never get to see him at all," he muttered. "But you're right, if we tell her then she's gonna wanna meet him, and then he's gonna wanna take her out places and have her for overnight visits. I really don't want that to happen," he admitted.

"I know," she agreed, hugging him close. "Think about what it might do to the relationship we have with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well once she finds out that you're not actually her dad, she'll blame us for keeping it from her and she'll hate us," she said sadly.

"She won't hate us," he assured her. "Maybe she'll hate me, but never you."

"It's just a bad idea altogether," she decided. "I love our life how it is, Rory's happy, we're happy, we have no reason to mess all that up."

"Okay then, we'll just forget we ever had this conversation."

"Sounds good to me," she nodded. There was another few minutes of silence, where Lorelai contemplated talking to Luke about a certain subject she and Sookie had discussed briefly a couple of days ago. "Luke?" she asked again. She heard him sigh to himself.

"Yeah?"

"We've been married for a while now," she began. "And um...Sookie started bugging me about something the other day."

"Caesar's been on at me about something too," he said. Her ears perked up.

"Really?" She paused for a moment. "It wouldn't happen to be about...little people, would it?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "He's doing my head in about it, sometimes I wonder if he was born a girl." She chuckled.

"Well what do you think about the whole kid thing?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I mean, Rory's great and she's been so easy to raise, but what's to say it's gonna be the same with another kid?"

"That's just a chance you've gotta take," she shrugged. "I...I do want more kids," she admitted. "But maybe now's not the right time, not with my promotion and everything."

"Yeah, I think kids would be good," he said with a smile. "Not way, way in the future, but soon. I don't think Rory should be too old when she gets a little brother or sister." Lorelai turned her head to look at him.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"It kinda comes with the territory of being married," he said nonchalantly. "Plus, I wanted to be prepared when you brought the subject up."

"How did you know I was gonna mention it?" she asked.

"Cause you're a woman, you all have babies on the brain twenty four seven," he joked, and Lorelai hit him in the chest.

"We do not," she protested. "So what kinda timeframe are we looking at?"

"I don't know, a year, tops?" Her eyes widened slightly, but she found herself nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, so I'm aiming to get pregnant by next September."

"I guess...it wouldn't be so bad if it happened before," he shrugged. "I mean, if you're okay with that."

"That sounds good," she agreed. "But don't you think we should practice a little first?" Luke caught on to what she meant and he grinned coyly.

"I think that's a very good idea, Mrs Danes." And that's how they spent the rest of their evening.

**So, what did you think? Sorry if this took quite a while, I was having writers block and it's only the second chapter! There is no hope whatsoever. Maybe I will be able to write the next one quicker :P **

**Leave a review if you like :D and thanks again to everyone supporting this story!**

**Emily.**


End file.
